jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Reimi Sugimoto
|ja_kanji = 杉本 鈴美 |ja_romaji = Sugimoto Reimi |birthname = |namesake = See Emily Play (song) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 16''Chapter 331: Rohan Kishibe's Adventure (2)'' |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = August 13, 1983 |gender = Female |nation = Japan |race = Japanese |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Light brown ( ) Pink (Anime) |eyes = Blue-green ( ) Pink (Anime) |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = Father (deceased) Mother (deceased) |mangadebut = Chapter 330 Rohan Kishibe's Adventure (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 439 Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart |animedebut = Episode 91 Rohan Kishibe's Adventure |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Sayuri Hara (Anime) Ryō Hirohashi (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} is a key character featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Reimi is Yoshikage Kira's first victim. As a Ghost, she chooses to stay in Morioh in hope of meeting someone willing to help her bring him to justice. Appearance Reimi is a 16-year-old girl of average height and slight build, with sympathetic, youthful features and large, light eyes. She has chin-length brown hair, kept back with an alice band. She wears a choker and a short pink sleeveless dress with bows at the front. Bands at her upper arms taper into a criss-cross at the top of her forearms. She wears platform sandals and pale pink nail polish. A ghost, she has massive, perpetually fresh knife wounds on her back, as a remnant of her murder (not shown to the reader, with the impression that they are too horrific). Heaven's Door reveals that Reimi's BWH measurements are 82-57-84; and that there is a mole on her left breast. Personality Reimi is composed, genial and caring; firm in a voluntary responsibility to bring Kira to justice. She is normally alone with her dog Arnold, invisible to all without Stands. She playfully tells Rohan Kishibe his "pocky horoscope"; upon which Rohan tells her based on the color of her nail polish (perhaps in an expression of cold reading) that she is "afraid of love"; liable to back out of relationships at the "critical stage", to which she reponds with innocent concern. She weeps hurtfully when she implores Rohan and Koichi for their help in finding her killer. She cares deeply for Rohan's wellbeing, revealing that she bravely saved his life while babysitting him as a toddler, just before her murder. Her concern extends further to everyone in Morioh targeted by Kira; and she is evidently saddened when she sees Shigekiyo Yangu's spirit in transition. Living as a ghost in the hope of bringing Kira to justice, she disappears after his death, at peace. Abilities Reimi survives as a Ghost, generally restricted to a locality centered on a ghostly alley in Morioh. Synopsis History Reimi Sugimoto was the neighbor of Rohan Kishibe when he was 4 years old. One day she attended as his babysitter while his parents had a important thing to attend to, and that day the murderer Yoshikage Kira entered the house. She found Arnold's corpse and realized her parents were killed, so Reimi saved Rohan by letting him escape by the window while she received a deep cut in the back and died. Living as a ghost bounded with an alley, Reimi and Arnold await the day they can find someone who could hear their story and report Kira to the police before more teenage girls are killed. Diamond Is Unbreakable Reimi finally finds someone with a supernatural ability who can see her: Koichi Hirose and Rohan. Even though Rohan doesn't remember her, Reimi tells her story and asks them to report Kira to the police. Refusing at first, Rohan agrees to help after knowing the killer is still alive and warns the Stand users of Morioh about him. Reimi then remains in the ghostly alley, seeing Shigekiyo Yangu´s soul go to heaven after his death by Kira. After Kira's death his soul is transported to the ghost alley, where Reimi tries to trick him to look back and be dragged to the afterlife. When he discovers her plan, Arnold is the one who forces him to look back and be dragged by hundreds of hands. Finally in peace, the ghost alley she used to live in disappears and she presumably ascends to Heaven along with Arnold. Trivia *Heaven's Door reveals her address: Kotodai neighbourhood, Block 3, Section 12; that she had her first period at 11 years and 9 months of age; and that her first kiss was a french kiss. *The story she tells about the night she died may be a direct lift of the "Humans can lick too" horror story. *She is named after Emily, a ghost girl that inspired Syd Barrett of Pink Floyd to write a song called "See Emily Play". Reimi is a Japanese anagram of "Emily" (Reimi → Emiri → Emily). Her name was also changed to begin with "Rei", which is also Japanese for "spirit" or "ghost". *Reimi's Japanese voice in All-Star Battle, Ryou Hirohashi, once voiced Youmu Konpaku, a girl who is half ghost half human, of Touhou Project in the fangame Koumajou Densetsu II. Gallery Manga= Chapter 333.jpg|Cover, Chapter 333 Reimisugimoto.jpg Reimi sugimoto crop diamond is unbreakable color v8 011.png Reimiface.png Reimipocky.png|Pocky fortune-telling Reimi going ghost.png|As a ghost Ghoststory.png|Telling a ghost story |-| Anime= Reimi_glimpse.png|Reimi featured in the second opening, chase. |-| Sketches= Reimi1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts